fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Astraea Order
The Astraea Order (アストレーア オーダー, Asutoreea Oodaa) is the leading governmental authority regarding the use of Magic within Pangaea . It also exists to purge prominent Dark Guilds and restraining noble families so events like the Aristocratic Wars will never occur again. History When the Aristocratic Wars became worse, the Six Great Families which never participated poured their resources and created the Astraea Order in hopes that the war will finally end. With the power it had, the Order first recruited the most prominent neutral guilds of the time and used them as a deterrent, a method that stopped many battles between nobles, however, numerous lower nobles families managed to sway the guilds' allegiance in hopes they would become more powerful thanks to the war. With the permission of the great families, the Astraea Order approached the Sorcery Lords and by calling upon their vowed obedience to the impereal family and by extension the great noble families, the Order utilized them to end the war for good and establising itself as the authority of magic guilds and the one thing that keeps nobles at bay. Overview Like the Magic Counsil of Ishgar, the Astraea Order acts as a Government-like body which rules over almost all of Ishgar. It is shown to rule over possibly all of the Legal Guilds registered, overseeing the actions of many of their mages, even arresting them when needed or should the Magic Law be broken. One of these laws being the usage of Magic in order to assassinate someone, as such, they are also capable of disbanding any Guild should enough rules be broken. At any time and any place, the Order is capable of arresting a criminal and most times, the former does not resist. Also, the Order oversees the actions of noble families, punishing them severely when they disobey laws or utilize forbidden magics. Members and Factions The Astraea Order is run by the Five Sages, a currently elderly group of mages that earned their position mostly due to their intellect and wisdom while each has a specific role, with the only known one being the espionage of both famous legal and dark guilds. The order has two factions, the''' Silver Eagle Knights''' and the Sorcery Lords . Silver Eagle Knights The Silver Eagle Knights are the army of the Astraea Order. They are deployed throughout the entire continent, surveyling its areas and keeping things in check, enforcing the council's justice. Most of them are divided into squads according to their specialty. All of them lower-ranked members wear very similar outfits, with them changing as the ranks rise. There are also some slighty differences, depending on the knight's assigned squad. There is a special squad called the Purification Knights lead by Dean Grave which is utilized only when a dark guild extermination order is given. Due to their enforcement job, all Silver Eagle Knights are well versed in combat, having magic armor and weapons and it is said that a single knight can easily defeat numerous normal members of a magic guild while a single Silver Eagle Captain are even more potent. Sorcery Lords The Sorcery Lords are a group of ten immensely powerful mages in the continent of Pangaea that are handpicked by the five heads of Astraea Order themselves. They are Pangaea's version of the Ten Wizard Saints of Ishgar that existed since the existence of the now extinct impereal family, being its protectors that for unknown couldn't prevent its downfall. The group is always composed by five men and five women as a form of balance and equality while the current generation not only has all its members possessing jobs, in which they excel and are famous for them on top of their magic power and skill as mages, but they are also believed to be stronger than the current Wizard Saints and Four Gods of Ishgar. Trivia and Notes *Those that are about to become members of the Five Sages have to pass at least three out of five tests that entail various threatening scenarios as to test their thinking process and leadership. *The Astraea Order has made numerous attempts for establishing an alliance with the Magic Counsil, with all being rejected due to the counsil distrusting the order for unknown reasons.